The invention relates to a method or insulating the stator of an electronically commutated direct current motor, an apparatus for carrying out such a method, and a stator that is manufactured in accordance with this method.
In electric motors that are used in so-called clean rooms, or in a humid or aggressive environment, it is necessary to provide the sensitive parts of the motor, such as the winding and the printed circuit board, with a protective coating. It is therefore known, e.g. from DE 37 37 050 A1, ELASSER/PAPst, published, May 5, 1988, to cast artificial resin around the stator of an electric motor. The object in the present disclosure lies essentially in simplifying the production of the bond or connection between the stator winding and the printed circuit board.
Carrying out a powder coating is also known. The known methods not only require mechanical finishing, but are also not in a position to fulfill the requirements of higher insulation classes (e.g. protection type DIN/VDE 0470 IP-54) German Industrail Norm